the_new_totaldrama_tdrpfandomcom-20200214-history
I Love the Smell of Burning Paintballs in the Morning!
RiMiEg007 (stop) DON NOT TALK OR YOU WILL BE KICKED (stop) (chris) : Last time on Total Drama Island! (chris) : We had a boat race! (chris) : Ezekiel was depressed over Gwen's elimination (chris) : and he took it out on Cody! (chris) : José lost miserably, and was voted off! Chwiis has joined the chat. 7:20 RiMiEg007 (chris) : But then, I saved his arse and made it a reward challenge! 7:20 Drfizwuz997xlol (leshawna) The reward was me. Drfizwuz997xlol has been kicked by RiMiEg007. Drfizwuz997xlol has joined the chat. 7:20 RiMiEg007 (chris) : *laughs* Poor Alejandro! (chris) : Now, see what happens in this extremely painful episode of TOTAL! (chris) : DRAMA! (chris) : ISLAND! (stop) YOU MAY TALK (stop) 7:22 Chwiis ok so im an intern? 7:23 Drfizwuz997xlol (leshawna) *Kiss Alejandro*\ Drfizwuz997xlol has been kicked by Jakerz69. Drfizwuz997xlol has joined the chat. 7:23 Jakerz69 (cody) : *Conf* My back still hurts from that tree branch 7:23 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : *throws up* What is Leshawna doing here? 7:24 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Leaving I hope! Chwiis has left the chat. 7:24 Ethan Oka (Mal) Yeah, we don't need anyone else in the finals. Chwiis has joined the chat. 7:25 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Don't worry guys, Leshawna is ONLY here to demonstrate the challenge! 7:26 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : *throws up again* Good! 7:27 Ethan Oka (Mal) Wait, Leshawna's an intern now? 7:27 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : *Conf* That kiss what so disgusting! *throws up* 7:27 RiMiEg007 (chris) : God No! (chris) : Today's challenge is... PAINTBALL! 7:28 Jakerz69 (cody) : Cool! 7:28 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : No! Not cool! My skin can't afford bruises! 7:29 RiMiEg007 (José) : Don't be a wimp AL! 7:29 Ethan Oka (Mal) Paintball? Big deal. 7:29 RiMiEg007 (chris) : You say that now Mal! (chris) : The paintballs are doused with gasoline, so when you shoot them, the will catch on fire! 7:30 Ethan Oka (Mal) Still, not a big deal. 7:30 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : Ok! That's it, i'm not doing this challenge! 7:31 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Ok Al! But first *hold up the case of $1,000,000* You can say goodbye to this! 7:31 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : Ugh! Why me? Fine I'll stay! 7:32 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : So flaming paintballs? Isn't that illegal? Heonzo100x has joined the chat. 7:32 Jakerz69 (cody) : Since when do you care about what's legal and what's not? 7:32 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Uh, I don't! 7:33 Ethan Oka (Mal) What the matter? Too chicken? *What's 7:34 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Ok, since there are only 6 of you, it will be a free-for-all challenge! Last contestant standing wins immunity, another night at the Nice Cabin, and can bring a friend of their choosing with them! (chris) : Soo, you ready? 7:34 Ethan Oka (Mal) Bring it on! 7:34 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *picks up a paintball gun* Lock and Load! 7:35 Jakerz69 (cody) : *picks up a paintball gun* Do we get any protective armor? 7:35 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : Please say yes! 7:36 RiMiEg007 (chris) : You can, but there are only 5 armored vests, and they are first come first serve! (duncan) : *grabs a armored vest* 7:36 Ethan Oka (Mal) *grabs one* 7:36 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *grabs a vest* (José) : *grabs a vest* 7:36 Jakerz69 (cody) : *grabs the last vest* 7:37 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : NO! 7:37 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Looks like Alejandro is armorless! Heonzo100x has left the chat. 7:38 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Because of that, Alejandro can get a one minute head start! Starting... NOW! 7:38 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : *runs up the 1,000 ft high cliff* Drfizwuz997xlol has left the chat. 7:39 RiMiEg007 (chris) : While we're waiting, INTERN! Get me a lemonade! 7:39 Ethan Oka (Mal) it's been a minute! *runs towards woods* 7:40 Chwiis (arnold) *sigh* yes sir 7:40 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *runs up the cliff* I'm gonna bag myself a Spainard! (José) : *shoots Cody* 7:41 Jakerz69 (cody) : *dodges* Missed me! 7:41 RiMiEg007 (José) : *unloads on Cody* 7:41 Ethan Oka (Mal) *shoots Jose's back* 7:41 Jakerz69 (cody) : *dolphin dives* 7:41 RiMiEg007 (José) : *dodges* (zeke) : *shoots José* (zeke) : I got José! (José) : You'll pay for that! (chris) : José is out! 7:43 Chwiis (arnold) heres your lemonade sir 7:43 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Thank you Arnold! 7:43 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : *reaches the top of the cliff* 7:43 Ethan Oka (Mal) *shoots Zeke's hat* 7:44 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : My hat! *shoots at Mal* (zeke) : I got Mal! 7:44 Ethan Oka (Mal) *ducks* (Mal) No, you got a tree! 7:44 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *shoots Mal in the leg* (chris) : Mal is out! 7:45 Ethan Oka (Mal) Aah! *runs into river* 7:45 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *picks up his hat* No to get Alejandro and Duncan! (duncan) : *reaches the top of the cliff* I got you now AL! 7:46 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : *aimlessly shoots at Duncan's direction* 7:47 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *ducks* Missed! *shoots Alejandro in the chest* 7:47 Ethan Oka *tree catches on fire* 7:47 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Alejandro is out! (chris) : It's Duncan vs. Ezekiel! (duncan) : This'll be too easy! (zeke) : *sets a trap for Duncan* This'll be too easy! 7:49 Ethan Oka (Mal) Um, Chris. 7:49 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Yeah? 7:50 Ethan Oka (Mal) The forest is on fire. 7:50 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Don't worry, I'll have Vin put it out! WeAllLikeOwen&Dakota has joined the chat. 7:50 WeAllLikeOwen&Dakota Hi guys WeAllLikeOwen&Dakota has been banned by Jakerz69 (undo). 7:51 Chwiis (vin) fml Ethan Oka has ended the Chat ban for WeAllLikeOwen&Dakota. WeAllLikeOwen&Dakota has joined the chat. 7:51 WeAllLikeOwen&Dakota I changed my username It's me Scottney 7:52 Chwiis (vin) *catches fire* 7:53 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *puts Vin out* 7:53 Ethan Oka (Mal) *laughs at Vin* 7:53 Chwiis (vin) *cries* 7:54 Jakerz69 (cody) : Uh, Chris! Should he help Vin? 7:54 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Nah! He's fine! 7:54 Chwiis (vin) *walks away sadly* 7:55 Jakerz69 (cody) : Hey Arnold, you should go help Vin out WeAllLikeOwen&Dakota has left the chat. 7:56 Chwiis (arnold) fine *EXPLOSION* 7:56 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Oh Zeke! Zeke! Where are you! Come out where I can shoot you! (zeke) : *hides in a bush* 7:57 Chwiis (arnold) (vin) *both on fire start running around* 7:59 Jakerz69 (cody) : *puts Vin and Arnold out* Ok! I'm taking you guys to the infirmary before you go to the morgue! 7:59 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Come on Zeke! Make this easy on yourself! (duncan) : *falls into a hole* Gah! (zeke) : *shoots Duncan* (zeke) : I win! (chris) : Duncan is out, Zeke wins! (zeke) : Yeah! 8:02 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : *passes out* 8:03 RiMiEg007 (chris) : So Zeke, who will be going to the Nice Cabin with you? (zeke) : Hmmm, I choose... WeAllLikeOwen&Dakota has joined the chat. 8:04 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Duncan! (duncan) : Yeah! (José) : Hmpf! Figures! 8:05 Jakerz69 (cody) : I can't wait to send José home! 8:06 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Oh, did I forget to mention, This was another reward challenge! 8:07 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : Oh come on! 8:07 RiMiEg007 (José) : Yes! (chris) : Zeke, you won yourself an advantage for the next challenge! (zeke) : Sweet! (chris) : But, i'm going to keep it a secret until then! (chris) : Well, that was an unexpected ending! Join us next time on TOTAL! (chris) : DRAMA! (chris) : ISLAND! (stop) THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED (stop)